New experience
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: TRADUCCION/ Qué pasaría si los nombres de Prim y Peeta no hubieran sido elegidos? Qué pasaría si ellos nunca hubieran ido a los juegos? Qué pasara cuando Katniss decide pagarle a Peeta por el pan? Rated T porque THG no están hechos para ser K.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: Nada de esto me pertenece. **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_** son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y esta historia es propiedad de **_**iam97,**_** quien me permitió hacer la traducción de su historia.**

* * *

**N/A: Esta es una de las historias de que hubiera pasado si Peeta y Katniss no hubieran sido elegidos en la cosecha.**

**He tenido esto en mi cabeza por un tiempo, y finalmente decidí escribirlo, porque no podía soportar que estuviera en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.**

**No será perfecto, ya que soy Alemana y el inglés no es mi lengua materna, así que habrá errores ortográficos y gramaticales, por favor díganme si los encuentran. Y también mezclare ingles británico y americano, así que por favor no se enojen conmigo.**

**Por favor lean y comenten, y yo leeré y comentare sus historias.**

**Editado: para todos los que ya han leído esta historia: me ha llamado la atención el que no puedo usar texto del libro, así que reescribí esta parte. Eso es todo lo que cambio, aparte de eso no hay nada nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre NO me pertenecen, y obviamente, la historia con el pan tampoco.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Levante la mirada cuando sentí dos ojos perforando agujeros en mi espalda. No sé por qué, pero lo siento. Instintos de cazadora, supongo. Me doy la vuelta para encontrar a un par de ojos azules mirando directamente los míos grises. Las mejillas de su dueño se vuelven rosas cuando se da cuenta de que lo miro y él aparta la mirada.

Eso no es nuevo. He atrapado a este chico mirándome varias veces. Si solo supiera porque. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Solo se algunas cosas sobre él. El nombre del chico es Peeta Mellark y es el hijo del panadero. Está en mi año, también.

Pero más importante, lo que me hace recordarlo, es que este chico es el chico del pan.

Era principios de primavera, normalmente mi estación favorita del año, la primera vez que lo conocí. Abril. Por lo general, eso no seria los principios de la estación, pero el invierno había sido frío, largo y despiadado.

No era lo que se había llevado todo; la vida que conocía, mi felicidad y por encima de todo, a mi padre. Fue un accidente en las minas. Él había sido… prácticamente todo para mí. Ahora, todo lo que me quedaba era mi pequeña hermana de siete años, Primrose, que no sería de ayuda, que era dulce, joven y frágil, que lloraría cuando yo lo hiciera, y mi madre.

Uno pensaría que una madre estaría ahí para sus hijos después de lo ocurrido, pero la mía no. Habíamos conseguido dinero del estado para un mes, un mes en el cual ella tendría que llorar por su perdida y encontrar un trabajo, así ella sería capaz de alimentarnos. Pero no lo hizo. Ella se sentó ahí, en el sofá y se quedo mirando. A que, no lo sé. Había estado en un mundo oscuro, donde ni Prim ni yo éramos capaces de alcanzarla. Me había rendido después de haber estado intentando durante una semana, pero Prim seguía rogándole que nos ayudara, que volviera. En vano.

No fui capaz de tolerar esta imagen de miseria que se presentaba en mi hogar, así que decidí ir al mercado, y hasta hace algunos minutos, trate de vender algunas de las viejas ropas de bebe de Prim, sin éxito. Sujetándome el estomago, tratando de disminuir el dolor que el hambre había causado en mi, se me cayeron. Estaba lloviendo y se cayeron a un charco lleno de lodo, pero no me importó. No quería agacharme y recogerlas porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme.

La muerte me estaba esperando, con sus largos dedos, justo por encima de mí, esperando por el momento adecuado para llevarme. Estaba cerca, y yo lo sabía. Comería cualquier cosa que encontrara. Podrido. Enmohecido. Desecado. No me importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el hambre desgarradora.

Robaría. Robar está prohibido en el Distrito 12, se castigaba con la muerte, pero como yo prácticamente estaba muerta, y si ellos no me atrapaban… sobreviviríamos un poco más, tal vez hasta el 8 de Mayo, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para solicitar una tesela.

Entonces un cubo de basura atravesó mi vista. Tenía la vía libre. Tenía permitido tomar cualquier comida humillante que pudiera tener, y yo estaba bien con ello. Estábamos lo suficientemente desesperadas; mejor comer comida que ya no estaba buena a que morirnos de hambre. Así que levanté la tapa, solo para encontrar mi esperanza hecha trizas. Estaba vacío. Lo acababan de vaciar.

Mientras miraba el cubo vacio, preguntándome cuan despiadada la vida podía ser, olí el pan recién hecho, el aroma venia de la ventana de la panadería. Era como una droga para mí. Automáticamente mi mano dejo de moverse, mi nariz empezó a tomar el rico olor de algo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Con solo pensar en aquellas hogazas doradas, la sensación de estomago lleno que podría sentir con ellas, se me hace agua la boca.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió la mujer del panadero y comenzó a gritarme. Feas, mordaces palabras. Me pregunto si quería que llamara a los agentes de la paz para que se encargaran de mí, o si debería hacerlo ella misma; gritaba sobre lo mucho que odiaba a los mocosos de la veta. No tenia defensa, me sentía peor y más pequeña que nunca.

Estaba poniendo la tapa de nuevo en el cubo cuando lo vi; un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Estaba asomado detrás de su madre y me miraba. No sabía su nombre, aunque lo reconocí como un chico de mi curso. Sus amigos eran todos chicos de la ciudad, así que, por qué tendría que saberlo?

Su madre debió haber decidido que no valía su atención, así que se volvió, todavía bufando. Por supuesto que no lo sé, pero ahora creo que el debió haberme visto mientras me encaminaba al manzano detrás de la pocilga del cerdo.

Ahí fue cuando me derrumbe, cuando supe que no volvería a casa. No podría enfrentar a mi familia con sus mejillas hundidas y sus labios agrietados, no sin comida. Estábamos condenadas, y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que la muerte llegara y me liberara del cruel agarre que la vida tenía sobre mí.

La voz, la mujer del panadero, estaba gritando nuevamente y fue seguido por un golpe, aunque no sabía a quién fue dirigido. Cuando escuche pisadas, pensé que ella estaba practicando, así no fallaría cuando viniera a echarme. Estaba equivocada.

No era ella, pero era su hijo, a quien le estaba gritando. Obviamente, él había hecho algo, porque su madre le estaba gritando, le estaba maldiciendo. Rápidamente vi porque. El tenía dos hogazas de pan quemado en sus brazos. El golpe había sido dirigido a su mejilla, un gran, rojo verdugón lo mostraba.

La puerta se cerró y el chico se acerco a la pocilga. Se volteó, asegurándose de que su madre no estuviera mirando, y entonces las tiro en mi dirección. Las hogazas. Entonces él volvió a su casa, sin mirarme.

Las apreté contra mi pecho y corrí a casa. Era el primer día en meses en el que teníamos suficiente para comer, la primera vez en meses en que pude ver algo de vida en los ojos de mi madre y algo de felicidad en Prim.

El día siguiente, en la escuela, quería agradecerle. Espere todo el día por una oportunidad. Pero cuando, al final del día, nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo baje la mirada avergonzada y no lo hice. Porque mi mirada cayó en un diente de león. El primer diente de león en primavera. Y fue ahí cuando recordé todas las cosas que me dijo mi padre sobre la supervivencia.

_Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada._

_(~The Hunger Games, pg 32, Suzanne Collins)_

Eso es lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando lo veo. Y me llena de culpa. Porque, cada vez que pienso en el, también pienso en aquel día.

No, no puedo romper la conexión. Pero ni siquiera le he agradecido aún. Siempre me gusta pensar en ese aún, porque suena a que lo voy a hacer algún día. Decirle gracias por su amabilidad. Nos habríamos muerto de hambre sin el. Sin el pan. A veces pienso que podría ir hacia él y decirle gracias. Pero entonces pienso que puede ser que él lo haya olvidado y haya avanzado a cosas más importantes. Como cazar para mi familia.

Hasta ahora, no se me había ocurrido que esta pudiera ser la razón de que él me mirara. Lo hace bastante seguido. Pero nunca lo hizo antes de aquel día. Tal vez todavía está esperando por aquel gracias.

Pero de nuevo, por qué debería? Por qué debería importarle eso después de tantos años? Por qué debería siquiera recordarlo? Por qué tendría que importarle? Él solo ayudo a una chica entre cientos. La salvo. Me salvo. Pero no nos conocemos! Él no se preocupa por mí. Cierto?

Sin embargo, siento que le debo algo. Por salvar mi vida, y más importante, la vida de Prim. Y nunca podre pagárselo. Odio deberle a la gente.

Sacudo mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Se dirigían a Peeta Mellark muy seguido en los últimos días. No conozco la razón. Debe ser que todavía le debo. Y él… él solo debe estar mirando a la ruda, extraña, conocida cazadora del distrito. Si, tiene que ser eso! Nada más!

Sacudo la cabeza nuevamente mientras me encamino a mi lugar de encuentro con Prim, debajo del sauce en el patio escolar. El sauce. Lo mire todo el día mientras estaba sentada en clase y no le ponía atención al profesor que nos decía lo maravilloso que es el Capitolio. O lo importante e interesante que es el carbón. En mi opinión, el sauce es la cosa más hermosa en esta escuela. El único tipo de belleza, a decir verdad. Todo lo demás es como el resto del Distrito 12. Gris. El edificio escolar es viejo, frágil y cubierto de polvo. Lo odio. Por el carbón, mi padre murió. Carbón y el Capitolio. Las dos cosas que más odio. No es de extrañar que no ponga atención en clases.

Prim aparece, charlando casualmente con su mejor amigo, Rory Hawthrone. Eso me hace sonreír. Algo raro en mí, pero encaja demasiado. Mi mejor amigo es Gale Hawthrone. El mejor amigo de mi hermana pequeña es el hermano de Gale, Rory.

Prim sonríe cuando me ve y me da un abrazo. "Hay, Katniss, cómo estuvo la escuela?" "Como siempre, patito" digo, refiriéndome a la blusa que se le había salido de los pantalones. "Cómo estuvo el tuyo?" sus ojos se iluminaron "Oh, estuvo genial! Hice un dibujo de ti! Quieres verlo?" me sonríe y no puedo evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Prim es demasiado adorable. "Por supuesto!"

Ella me muestra un dibujo de una chica con cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Su cabello esta trenzado, sus ojos son los de una luchadora. Está usando pantalones oscuros y botas de caza hechas de cuero. Y una chaqueta de caza, un poco grande para ella. En una mano un arco, en la otra una flecha, lista para cargar el arco y disparar.

Se ve fuerte. Fuerte y, me atrevo a decir hermosa? Y se supone que esta soy yo?

Antes de que pueda decir algo escucho un "Wow" a mi lado y me doy la vuelta. Tan pronto como lo hago veo a nadie más que a Peeta Mellark, pero él no me está mirando a mí. Sus ojos están pegados en el hermoso dibujo de Prim. Prim también se da vuelta y le sonríe ampliamente. "Ralamente lo crees?" él le sonríe. "Si, es muy bueno. Solo…puedo?" pregunta y saca un lápiz.

No sé lo que quiere hacer, pero parece que Prim sí. "Ok…" dice y le da el dibujo. Antes de que siquiera pueda reaccionar, él ya lo agarro y está perfeccionando el dibujo. Una sombra aquí, una arruga en la ropa por allá y después de medio minuto es perfecto.

Se lo devuelve a Prim, que lo está mirando con la boca abierta. No puedo culparla. El dibujo, incluso desde antes muy hermoso, ahora parece tener vida. Casi puedes sentir el viendo soplando a través de su cabello, casi sentir el frio y no estarías sorprendido si la chica, yo, empezara a moverse y te disparara un flecha, así de real se ve.

"Dónde aprendiste eso?" pregunta, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

"Yo glaseo las tortas en la panadería. Supon…" no puede terminar la oración, porque Prim lo interrumpe. "Tú lo haces? Las amo! Se ven tan increíbles! Cómo haces eso?"

Él le sonríe. "Puedo mostrarte, si quieres. Se supone que tengo que hacer una el sábado, sabes. Para la boda de la mayor de las Cartwright, Lydia. Tú podrías ayudarme. Si lo tienes permitido, por supuesto… " Dice, mirándome. Prim tira de mi manga y me mira con sus ojos de cachorrito. Ella sabe que ahora no me puedo resistir.

Gruño. "De acuerdo"

Los ojos de ambos se iluminan y Peeta dice: "Tú también puedes venir, sabes?" antes de que pueda responder, Prim tenía esa mirada suplicante en su rostro. "Si, Katniss, por favor. Nunca haces algo solo por diversión. Ven por favor!"

Oh, odio esa mirada. Prim puede convencerme de lo que se con solo mirarme con esos ojos. Pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a cazar el sábado. No debería hacer nada "solo por diversión". Tenemos que sobrevivir! "Katniss, se lo que estas pensando ahora. Escucha! No nos moriremos de hambre porque te tomes un día libre. Gale lo hace también, y ni él ni su familia se han muerto de hambre"

Todavía no estoy convencida. "Qué hay de tu madre?" ahora le hablo a Peeta.

Prim se ve como alguien de la ciudad, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero innegablemente yo soy una chica de la Veta. Y se lo mucho que la bruja odia a los "mocosos de la Veta". Esas palabras me recuerdan que le debo a Peeta. Podría decirle gracias ahora, pero de alguna manera no me parece correcto. Tal vez debería ir el sábado…pero la bruja.

"Ella no estará allí. Va a ayudar a prepara la boda" Peeta interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Oh, genial, ahora no tengo motivos "Oh bueno, está bien, iré" digo. Prim celebra y me abraza y entonces, para su sorpresa, a Peeta. Peeta duda al principio, pero entonces le devuelve el abrazo a Prim.

"Así queeee, hasta el sábado, supongo?" dice.

"Si, hasta el sábado" Prim sonríe. Peeta sonríe de vuelta. Entonces me sonríe a mí y yo asiento.

Si, hasta el sábado…

* * *

**Así que, qué piensan?**

**Lo sé, lo de la panadería se ha usado antes, pero es demasiado tentador porque Prim ama las tortas que Peeta glasea. Y quería que pareciera real. Sé que Katniss accedió muy rápido, pero primero, ella confía en Peeta, aunque sea un poco, y segundo, Prim confía en todo el mundo y quiere que Katniss lo haga también, entonces, si, es la única manera en la que Peeta podría hablar con ella.**

**Sin Prim como casamentera ellos no se hablarían. Pero prometo que la escena de la panadería será diferente a las otras. Toda la historia lo será.**

**Oh, estoy hablando demasiado de nuevo. Por favor comenten y díganme si les gusto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA: Un millón de disculpas para todos. Sé que soy una persona horrible por no actualizar en tanto tiempo.**** Además de que la escuela me estaba quitando tiempo, estuve en una etapa en la que no podía impulsarme a mi misma a traducir o escribir nada.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**N/T: Nada de esto me pertenece.**_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_**son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y esta historia es propiedad de**_**iam97, **_**quien me permitió hacer la traducción de su historia.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to micmic022, LivingReminder, Kari**_**(Wouldn't think of it. I don't think she would take them anyway, so why do it?)**_**, HungerGamesLover1020, IwouldKilForaCheeseBun**_**(nice name, I understand you;) I hope you like the length of the chapter. Oh, and I'd never give up)**_**, lovetheboywiththebread1 and DandelionOnFire**_**(Yes I do know you and since I'm the same as "97", I guess I'd be a hypocrite if I was bothered by long reviews;) And thanks for your advice, I really appreciate it)**_

**Entonces, prometí que esto sería diferente y no voy a romper mi promesa. Pero quería que supieran que las historias que leí son "Unfolding" de hgfan1111, "Love At First Song" de TacoBelle (y la secuela) y "Even Without The Games" de booksandblades (soy la única que espera a que actualice?). Si hay otras historias, yo no las conozco, así que cualquier similitud no es a propósito y no puedo evitarlas, porque bueno, no conozco estas historias.**

**Y lo que paso en el primer capítulo habría pasado también si no hubiera otras historias, porque esto es lo que creo que habría pasado.**

**A parte de eso, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los Juegos del Hambre NO me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran, Finnick aun estaría vivo y Peeta se habría recuperado más rápido de su "secuestro".**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Hoy es sábado. Hoy es el día que he temido y esperado. Temido, porque hoy, según Prim, voy a hacer algo que no he hecho en muchos años. Desde que mi padre murió, en realidad. Tal vez ella tiene razón. No he hecho algo solo por diversión desde que me convertí en la cabeza de mi familia. Así que, naturalmente, estoy un poco asustada.

Pero lo que más me asusta no es este hecho. O que no pueda cazar hoy.

Es que hoy, finalmente, hare algo que debería haber hecho hace años. Hoy finalmente le voy a decir gracias a Peeta Mellark. Ahora, uno creería que no toma tanto coraje hacerlo. Es solamente una palabra.

Pero para mí, es mucho más que una palabra.

Para mí, es decir que salvo la cosa más importante para mí: la vida de mi hermanita.

Para mí, es finalmente tragarme mi orgullo.

Hacer lo que debí haber hecho cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en el patio escolar.

Para mí, es hacerme vulnerable. Y eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Creo que el último punto era el que más me asustaba. Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que habla de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando mi padre aun estaba vivo y yo era más relajada.

Pero también estoy ansiosa por hacerlo. Por Prim, por supuesto. Ella es muy talentosa y merece tener esta alegría. Admiró las tortas durante mucho tiempo y se lo feliz que esta por intentar hacer una ella misma. Con la ayuda de Peeta, así que será perfecto. Es para una boda, después de todo. Y pagan mucho por ello. Pero no hay dinero suficiente en esta tierra que se compare con la mirada en su rostro cuando ella ve que admiran algo que hizo.

He visto esa mirada antes, luego de que nuestra madre volviera de su mundo de sombras, luego de que nuestro padre falleciera. Este día, era más brillante que nunca. Pero también la he visto en ocasiones normales. Cuando Lady lame su mejilla. Cuando Buttercup se acurruca a su lado. Cuando alguien le hace un cumplido, como hace dos días, cuando Peeta le dijo lo hermoso que era su dibujo. Y siempre hare lo que sea para ver esa mirada llena de vida, recordándome porque tengo que seguir adelante.

También estoy ansiosa por las mismas razones que estoy asustado. Excepto por la última, por supuesto.

Pero tengo esta carga, que llena de culpa mis hombros y mi corazón.

Finalmente seré capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin esta culpa burbujeando dentro de mí.

Por supuesto, nunca podre pagarle completamente. Lo que Peeta Mellark hizo aquel día hace cinco años nunca podrá olvidarse. Tanta amabilidad nunca podrá ser devuelta.

Pero si aunque sea le doy las gracias y ofrezco hacer algo por él, tal vez algún día voy a sentir que intente lo mejor de mí para pagarle. Que hice lo que pude.

Soy consciente de que podría hacer el ridículo. Hay una probabilidad de que el ni siquiera lo recuerde. No puede ser tan importante para él, ¿cierto? ¿Así que, por qué debería recordarlo?

Pero, ¿por que me miraría si así fuera? Mi argumento de hace dos días, de que tal vez me mira por que soy la "famosa" cazadora, ahora parece tonto.

Esa habría sido razón para mirarme una vez. Quizás dos.

Pero no para lanzarme miradas furtivas durante cinco años. La única explicación lógica es que él lo recuerda.

De cualquier modo, hoy le voy a dar las gracias, ya sea que lo recuerde o no. He esperado lo suficiente.

Me levanto y lo primero que hago es cepillarme los dientes. Siempre me ha gustado hacer esto, porque me siento renovada luego de hacerlo. Y esa es una de las cosas que nunca cambiará.

El sol se pone, el sol sale. Sin cambios durante probablemente millones de años.

Comer y ser comido. Nunca va a cambiar.

Y luego de cepillarte los dientes te sientes renovado.

Me gusta que las cosas se queden de la manera en que están. Si siempre fuera así, no habría Juegos del Hambre. Así que muchos niños aun estarían vivos. Mi padre estaría vivo.

Pero cosas simples también. Como ir de cacería con Gale todos los días. Pero eso cambió también, porque ahora el está trabajando en las minas.

O que Prim nunca cumpliera doce años. Ya tiene trece ahora, pero desearía que se hubiera quedado en los once para siempre. Así no tendría que poner su nombre para la cosecha.

No me permito a mi misma pensar en esto muy seguido. Después de todo, vivo la realidad.

Tenemos la carga que son los Juegos del Hambre, mi padre y estos niños están muertos, y Prim tiene trece.

Y ninguna cantidad de sueños y deseos cambiara eso.

Así que dejo pasar el pensamiento. No es importante, de todas maneras. Empiezo a bañarme. Usualmente hago esto después, ya que no tiene sentido limpiarse antes de ir de caza.

Pero no iré a los bosques hoy, así que puedo limpiarme ahora.

Prim también esta despierta. Me sonríe mientras comienzo a secarme el cabello: "Buenos días, Katniss. ¿No has olvidado que día es hoy, cierto?" ¿Cómo podría?

"No, por supuesto que no. Me lo has estado recordando cada cinco minutos durante los últimos dos días." La desafié.

Suelta una risita.

"¿Qué? ¡No quiero que se te olvide! Especialmente porque sé que te olvidas de hacer cosas para ti misma."

La fulmino con la mirada con desgana. Ella sabe que yo solo estoy preocupada. No quiero que sufra, ni hablar de que pase hambre. Pero por alguna razón ella piensa que yo debería ser más extrovertida. Aunque ella sabe que esa no soy yo.

Pero Prim, porque yo quería que lo fuera, es algo ingenua y piensa que el mundo puede llegar a ser un lugar mejor algún día. Claro que no es estúpida, sabe lo crueles que son los Juegos del Hambre, sabe lo malvado que es nuestro presidente. Pero ella, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona en los distritos, cree que hay algo bueno en cada persona. Incluso en Snow.

"Oh, cállate. ¿Esta es otra de las conversaciones en las que yo necesito amigos?" pregunto.

"Tal vez…" dice Prim.

Suspiro. Ingenua. "Prim, esto no va a poner comida en la mesa."

"No. Se trata de que seas feliz. ¡Tú también mereces ser feliz, Katniss!" se que piensa eso. Pero yo soy feliz. Aunque sea, tan feliz como puedo. Soy capaz de mantener a Prim con vida. Voy de caza con Gale. No he sido elegida para los Juegos. ¿Qué más puedo esperar?

"Soy feliz, Prim. Además, voy a la panadería contigo, ¿no es así?"

Ahora no tiene argumentos. Suspira. "Supongo."

Sonrió. "¿Ves?" la pincho en las costillas. "Tienes que aceptarlo. No tiene sentido razonar conmigo. Siempre gano."

Ella suspira, después me fulmina con la mirada. "Algún día ganaré yo."

Con eso terminamos la conversación. Comemos el desayuno, un poco de pan de la Veta con queso de la cabra de Prim, hasta que Prim se levanta y dice: "¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Se pone los zapatos y una campera, ya que es marzo y todavía hace un poco de frio. No me apresuro. Como dije, o pensé, en realidad, no me gusta verme vulnerable, así que estaba tratando de pasar más tiempo vistiéndome de lo normal.

Prim rueda los ojos. "Vamos, Katniss. Lo prometiste y ahora no hay vuelta atrás."

Tiene razón, obviamente. Aun así, me demore un poco.

Pero eventualmente no tengo nada más que hacer y Prim me arrastra fuera de la casa y hasta la ciudad. Bueno, ella salta y yo camino detrás.

Se lo emociona que esta y esa es la razón principal por la que la dejé ir. Ella ha amado las tortas desde que tengo memoria y si consigue la oportunidad de ayudar a decorarlas, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? Hay tantas cosas malas ocurriendo que no puedo negarle algo como esto.

La razón principal por la que yo voy es porque quiero agradecerle a Peeta.

Para el momento en el que llegamos a la panadería las calles están llenas de comerciantes poniendo en marcha sus negocios, y clientes, las personas que realmente tienen dinero, comprando lo que los comerciantes venden.

Cuando Prim abre la puerta suena la campana y puedo oler el pan recién horneado. Automáticamente fui hacia el pan suave que se derrite en tu boca y que sabe muchísimo mejor que nuestro pan de la Veta.

Pero el pan de la panadería es muy costoso y normalmente no puedo costearlo. La esencia de este me hace desearlo.

Uno de los hermanos Mellark está en el mostrados mirándonos: "Bienvenidas a la panadería Mellark, ¿puedo ayudarlas?"

Oh. No pensé que uno de los hermanos de Peeta estaría aquí también. Ni siquiera se su nombre. Pero creo que gano el torneo de lucha hace algunos años. Peeta quedo segundo.

No es que su nombre importe. ¿Pero qué se supone que debo decirle?

¿Queremos ver a tu hermano, dijo que dejaría que mi hermana ayude decorar la torta?

No se cuan similar a su madre piensa este chico, pero yo, porque es lo más normal, asumo que piensa que los chicos de la Veta no sirven para nada, y si cree eso, no creo que este muy entusiasmado en ayudarnos con la torta.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Peeta, vestido en una remera azul, jeans y un delantal, sale de la parte trasera, donde están los hornos, y le dice a su hermano:

"Está bien, están aquí para ayudar con la torta. ¿Te dije lo talentosa que es la rubia? Es muy buena dibujando y creo que puedo utilizar su ayuda."

Su hermano le da una mirada extraña pero no dice nada. Pero puedo adivinar de donde viene esa mirada.

He visto las tortas de Peeta todos los años que Prim me arrastra hacia la ventana de la tienda. Son brillantes. Perfectas, en realidad. ¿Por qué debería de necesitar ayuda?

Pero es una buena razón por la que Prim y yo estamos aquí. Bueno, es la razón. Oficialmente. Pero mi razón es darle las gracias a Peeta.

"¡Peeta!" exclama Prim y corre a abrazarlo. Él ríe y le devuelve el abrazo. "Hey, Prim."

Luego de que ella lo deja ir, él me mira y sonríe. "Hola, Katniss. ¿Cómo están?"

"Estamos bien." responde Prim. "¿Podemos ir ahora?"

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí, pero luego de escucharla quejarse, volvió su atención a Prim.

"Por supuesto. ¡Empecemos!" dice y nos indica que lo sigamos.

Obviamente, yo nunca he estado en la parte trasera de la panadería. Solamente he sido capaz de echar un vistazo cuando le vendo una ardilla al panadero.

Pero como es un corredor angosto, solo puedo ver el horno.

Ahora puedo ver la habitación completa por primera vez:

El horno que yo vi no es el único, pero si el mas grande. También hay un horno más pequeño, para galletas y tortas, supongo.

Ambos hornos están cubiertos de polvo y se ven un poco viejos. Puedo ver el resplandor del fuego entre el pequeño espacio entre la puerta del horno y el horno en sí. Este debe de ser el horno que tiene el pan que olí antes, ya que la esencia es aun más fuerte. Ah, pan recién horneado.

Hay dos armarios, las puertas ligeramente abiertas, por lo que puedo ver, con ingredientes como azúcar y diferentes tipos de especias.

También, hay un lavabo y algunas mesas y otras superficies en la habitación.

Posicionada en una de las superficies hay una simple torta redonda. Junto a esta hay una más pequeña, pero también redonda. Junto a esta hay otra incluso más pequeña. Solo una vez he visto algo como esto.

Fue en el cumpleaños número 17 de mi amiga Madge. Era una torta de dos pisos, casi demasiado hermosa como para comer. De chocolate.

Cualquiera que conociera a los Undersee estaba invitado a la fiesta. Y resulto que no solo Madge es mi amiga, sino que la madre de ella era amiga de mi madre. Así que, naturalmente, yo estaba invitada.

Debido a que no soy importante, no conseguí una porción para mi sola, sino una para compartir con mi familia.

Por supuesto le di todo a mi madre y a Prim, pero insistieron en que aunque sea tuviera un bocado.

Fue la mejor cosa que jamás he comido.

Y ahora tres tortas que luego van a transformarse en una torta de tres pisos están puestas en una mesa solo a unos pies de mí.

Ni siquiera tiene glaseado, pero se ve deliciosa y quiero comerla en este instante.

Aunque sé que no puedo.

A su lado hay una barra de metal, para sostener las tortas juntas después, supongo. Tres platos blancos con volados en los bordes y un agujero en el medio. Para la barra de metal, si tengo razón.

También hay un… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un cuaderno? Y un lápiz. ¿Primero van a dibujar lo que van a hacer?

Peeta se aclara la garganta, no solo para llamar mi atención, también la de Prim. Mi hermanita se había quedado mirando el lugar también.

"Sé que les gustaría comerlas ahora, pero no creo que los novios lo aprueben. Es para una boda después de todo." Dice.

Me sonrojo un poco. ¿Era tan obvio?

Prim se sonroja también. Pero dice: "¿Cuándo empezamos a glasearlo?"

Peeta se ríe. "Primero tenemos que planearlo. Vi tu dibujo el jueves. Quiero que uses tu imaginación y dibujes esta pronta a ser torta de tres pisos. Solo un requisito. Estos…" saca dos pequeños cisnes blancos de el bolsillo de su delantal. "…amiguitos tienen que entrar."

Los ojos de Prim se iluminan. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres que YO diseñe la torta?"

Peeta se ríe. "¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo increíble. Una torta de bodas es una cosa de chicas, ¿no crees?"

Prim ríe e incluso yo sonrió. Aunque por una razón diferente. Él logro entender a mi hermana completamente. Como hacerla reír, como hacerla feliz.

"Supongo." Dice, todavía soltando risitas. "¿Me ayudaras?"

Peeta asiente. "Si, pero quiero que tú hagas el primer dibujo. Después de todo, esta es la primera torta que diseñas. Quiero que sea como a ti te guste."

Prim le sonríe ampliamente. Lo abraza de nuevo. "¡Gracias! ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda!"

Él le sonríe. "Sé que lo harás. Y será hermoso, también."

Y con eso ella agarra el cuaderno y comienza a dibujar.

Peeta se acerca a mí. Estoy nerviosa de nuevo. De repente, me doy cuenta de lo caliente y sofocante que es el aire y comienzo a sudar. Pero como dije, esa no es la única razón. Ahora es el momento perfecto para agradecerle. ¿Pero como empiezo?

Y una vez más, no tengo que.

Peeta me sonríe y pregunta: "¿Puedes ver lo feliz que esta? ¿Estás contenta de que le permitiste venir?"

Asiento. "Si, gracias."

"No hay de qué." Mira a Prim nuevamente.

Eso es todo. Esta es mi oportunidad. Ahora es el momento perfecto. Si solo pudiera sacarlo de una vez. Vamos, Katniss ¡Dilo ya!

"Y…" me quedo callada. ¡Katniss!

Su atención está enfocada en mí. Me observa cuidadosamente. "Y… ¿Qué?"

Trago audiblemente. ¡Vamos!

"Y… gracias por… el pan." Se ve confundido. Sabía que no lo recordaría. No debería haber sacado el tema.

"¿Cuál pan?" pregunta Peeta. Pero entonces, antes de que pueda decir que no es nada, una mirada de remembranza cruza su rostro. "Te refieres…"

También se queda en silencio. Entonces si se acuerda.

De repente las palabras fluyen de mi boca.

"Si. Me refiero al pan que me diste hace cinco años. Cuando teníamos once y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. Este día en enero. ¡Me salvaste a mí y a mi familia! Debería haberte agradecido entonces, pero no lo hice. Lamento eso. Ahora sé que debería haberte dado las gracias antes pero… no lo hice… quiero decir, no pude, yo… yo no sé." Genial, Katniss, comienza a tartamudear. "Pero… te debo. Tanto, yo…"

Esta vez, no soy yo la que interrumpe. Es Peeta. Se ve molesto, pero sus palabras me sorprenden.

"No me debes nada. ¡En serio! Era lo correcto. Lo único que podía hacer, realmente. No importa. Así que no me debes nada."

¿Qué? ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Claro que le debo! Empiezo a gritar.

"¡Si que te debo! ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Hubiéramos muerto de hambre! ¡Muerto! Tú… Tú nos salvaste. ¡A mi si me importo! ¡Todavía me importa! ¡Te golpearon por eso! Tú… nadie te habría culpado si no lo hubieses hecho y…"

Me interrumpe una vez más. Él comienza a gritar también.

"¡Yo lo haría! ¡Yo me culparía a mí mismo, sabiendo que pude haberte ayudado y no lo hice!" entonces añade, su voz baja y tan silenciosa que casi no lo entiendo: "No podría haber dejado que _tú_ te murieras de hambre."

Eso me hace parar de hablar. Como hace énfasis en el tú.

¿Por qué yo? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué es tan especial sobre mí que no me puede dejar morir de hambre?

"¿Qué?" mi voz es apenas más que un susurro.

"Nada." Dice, aunque parece un poco sorprendido. Obviamente no había querido que yo lo escuchara.

Con eso, el se voltea y va hacia Prim, quien nos está mirando.

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunta.

Por algún motivo, no quiero que ella sepa sobre esta… ¿Cómo la llamo? ¿Pelea? No. ¿Discusión? Sí, eso suena mejor.

Así que, antes de que Peeta tenga oportunidad de abrir la boca, respondo:

"Todo está bien. No te preocupes." Y le doy a Peeta una mirada diciendo hablaremos-de-esto-después.

Wow. Este es el primer día que le hablo propiamente y ya le estoy dando esta mirada. ¿Qué está pasando…?

"¿Cómo vas con el dibujo?" Peeta, que parece haber entendido el significado de mi mirada, le pregunta a Prim para cambiar de tema.

Prim todavía se ve algo suspicaz, pero responde: "Estoy lista. ¿Lo quieres ver?"

"Claro." Replica Peeta y mira el dibujo. Sus ojos azules se amplían. "¡Wow!"

Quiero verlo yo también. Pero Prim tiene una idea, puedo verlo en la manera en que sus ojos brillan. Y esta idea no es buena para mí.

Cuando me acerco para mirar el dibujo, ella lo esconde de mi vista. La miro desconcertada.

"¡Prim! ¡Yo también quiero verlo!"

"Nope. No podrás verlo hasta que esté terminado." Dice, con una expresión taimada en su rostro.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" le pregunto. Si, ¿por qué? Se supone que debo "disfrutar", como Prim dice. ¿Cómo hago eso si ni siquiera tengo permitido ayudar?

"Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa." Prim interrumpe mis pensamientos. Ahora Peeta le esta sonriendo. "¡Esa es una idea genial!" se voltea hacia mí. "¡Vas a amarlo, lo juro! Solo ten un poco de paciencia."

Suspiro molesta, pero no digo nada. Conozco a Prim y sé que es tan testaruda como yo. Y tal vez no conozco a Peeta muy bien, casi ni lo conozco en realidad, pero por lo que saque de nuestra discusión puedo decir que él también es testarudo.

Y porque aparentemente ellos no quieren que vea, no puedo ver nada. Bueno, además de los ingredientes que están juntando.

Azúcar. Un limón. Y…algo que nunca he visto antes. Estas cosas son bollos blancos, algunos más pequeños, algunos más grandes. Y puedo ver un cuchillo. ¿Por qué necesitan un cuchillo?

Por un momento considero preguntar, pero como sé que no me van a contestar, dejo pasar el pensamiento.

Ya que no tiene uso el que los veo, esconden la torta y los ingredientes de mi vista, traslado mis pensamientos hacia la conversión que tuve antes con Peeta.

Dijo _no podría haber dejado que __**tú **__te murieras de hambre._

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Y por qué hizo énfasis en el tú? ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo que no quiere que muera? ¿Era que yo estaba (aún estoy) en su mismo año? ¿O hay más? ¿Pero, qué?

Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué lo hizo siquiera? Después de todo, podría no haber hecho nada. Como le dije antes, nadie lo habría culpado.

Esto podría ser respondido fácilmente si no fuera por sus palabras. Si no fuera por ese tú.

Recuerdo que hace unos minutos pensé que casi ni lo conocía. Me doy cuenta de que eso no es verdad. En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que no lo conozco en lo mas mínimo.

Eso no debería sorprenderme. Pero lo hace.

¿Por qué?

Puedo añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no se sobre él. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

Pero, ¿no es un poco apresurado decir eso? Solo he hablado con él algunas veces. Puedo contar esas veces con una mano.

Pero sin embargo estoy parada aquí, tratando de entenderlo. Tratando de descubrir sus motivos. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Por qué sigue haciéndolo?

Ser amable, quiero decir.

¿Por qué acepta, incluso aprecia, la ayuda de Prim?

No la necesita. Años de ver sus tortas lo prueban. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente es amabilidad pura? ¿O es algo más?

¿Pero, qué es? Esto me vuelve loca. ¿Tal vez tengo que conocerlo mejor para poder entenderlo?

Me doy cuenta de a donde se dirigen mis pensamientos.

Especialmente el último y uno que es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Tengo la sensación de que al acceder venir aquí, también accedí a conocer mejor a Peeta. Algo que no he querido en años. El conocer a alguien, quiero decir.

Pero ahora quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber más, quiero comprender.

Y todavía quiero pagarle lo que le debo.

Me doy cuenta de que estas dos cosas pueden estar conectadas. Si llego a conocerlo, también puedo encontrar una panera de pagarle. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, puedo encontrar respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

No estoy segura de porque este es el caso. De que quiero respuestas. Quizás porque soy naturalmente curiosa. Quizás es el hecho de que él es el chico del pan, quien me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Quizás es otra cosa. Pero supongo, que después de hoy, después de nuestra corta discusión, la única manera de conseguir respuestas es llegar a conocerlo.

¡Genial! **(Eso es sarcasmo)**

"¡Katniss!"

La voz de Prim interrumpe mis pensamientos una vez más. "¡Ya terminamos!"

Ahora ella tiene mi completa atención. ¡Finalmente voy a poder ver la torta!

Peeta, que sostiene un pedazo de tela frente a la torta para cubrirla, espera hasta que estoy parada justo enfrente de esta. Entonces, él y Prim dicen:

"Uno."

"Dos."

"¡TRES!"

Con eso, Peeta deja caer el material y ante mi esta la torta más hermosa e imponente que he visto nunca. Y a través de los años he visto muchas.

Puedo sentir que mi boca esta ligeramente abierta. La cierro inmediatamente."¡WOW!" digo, utilizando las misma palabras que Peeta utilizo antes.

Pero no puedo encontrar otras palabras. Esta torta es una obra maestra.

Dos tortas están decoradas exactamente iguales. Pero, como adivine antes, las tres están posicionadas en los platos, cuya única parte visible eran los volados. La barra de metal las está sosteniendo todas juntas, esta puesto en el medio de las tortas que se flotando una sobre la otra. Bueno, no realmente flotando, ya que están pegadas a la barra de metal, pero no encuentro una mejor palabra para describirlo.

Todas las tortas están decoradas con glaseado blanco. En los bordes inferiores de las tortas hay pequeños bollos blancos. Hay mas volados en el borde superior.

Dos tortas están, y ahora puedo ver para que necesitaran los bollos más grandes y el cuchillo.

Uno de ellos dos, asumo que fue Peeta, esculpió los bollos. Ahora tienen forma de rosas blancas. Las partes que corto aparte ahora parecen pétalos individuales. Aunque sea, creo que son las partes que corto aparte. Se ven tan reales.

Pero la más hermosa es la torta de la cima. Tiene los volados y los bollos también, pero lo que realmente capta mi atención son los cisnes que Peeta le mostro antes a Prim. Están uno frente al otro. Frente a ellos hay dos pequeños anillos dorados. Obviamente, no son reales. Pero parecen serlo.

"Wow." Digo nuevamente. "Es perfecto. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Las rosas se ven tan reales, si no supiera que las hicieron a partir de bollos, no creería que sean falsas. ¿Qué eran? Los bollos, quiero decir."

Prim se sonroja debido a mis cumplidos, pero Peeta solamente ríe. "Se llama chocolate blanco. Es delicioso, aquí, prueba."

Me alcanza un pequeño pedazo de chocolate blanco. Debe ser una de las piezas que corto aparte. Aun así, estoy reacia a comerlo. Él ve mi expresión y dice: "Oh, solo cómelo. Es solo un centímetro, en serio. Alguien lo comerá tarde o temprano. ¡No lo necesito para la torta! Y Prim y yo ya comimos un pedazo."

Y porque estos son buenos argumentos, y realmente quiero probarlo, lo pruebo.

Es tan rico, podría comerlo una y otra vez. Es dulce, como nada que haya probado antes. No podemos permitirnos ninguna clase de chocolate, es demasiado costoso. He probado el chocolate antes, en el cumpleaños de Madge ya que la torta era de chocolate.

Pero esto es diferente. Y me gusta. Pienso que incluso es mejor que el chocolate negro.

Peeta sonríe. "¿Te gusta?"

"Si." Le digo la verdad. "Es la mejor cosa que jamás he probado."

Prim se ríe. "Se a lo que te refieres. Pero prefiero el chocolate negro."

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Esto es algo normal. Prim es mi opuesto exacto. No solo en su personalidad, pero también en todo lo demás. Ella ama a Buttercup, yo odio a ese gato horrible. Ella cura, yo mato. A ella le gusta más el chocolate negro, a mi me gusta más el chocolate blanco.

Es así como las cosas son y siempre serán.

"Me complace que les guste." Dice Peeta.

Un tirón de culpa pasa a través de mí. "Pero…no puedo pagarte nada por el…"

Peeta se ve desprevenido. "¿Qué? No necesitas darme nada a cambio. Solo son las sobras y no las necesito. Además, si realmente crees que necesita ser pagado, tengo que pagarles a ti y a Prim mucho más. Después de todo, esta fue la idea de Prim y ella me ayudo. Así que considera el chocolate pagado. Pero… podría darte mas, con dinero, quiero decir, si tú quieres. Después de todo, ella hizo el trabajo principal con la torta."

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedo! Ya le debo demasiado. Hizo feliz a Prim el que la dejara ayudarle. No creo que quiera que le paguen.

Pero aparte de eso, nunca podría tomar dinero de él. Es quien se aseguro de que siguiera con vida y no puedo tomar dinero proveniente de él.

Pero no puedo explicar eso con Prim aun aquí. Aunque quiero hacerlo. Así que decido enviarla a casa. De todas maneras aun quiero hablar con Peeta. Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Prim se me adelanta:

"No, no necesitas pagarme, me gusto hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Realmente no necesitas pagarme nada."

"Pero…" comienza Peeta, pero lo interrumpo.

"No, ella tiene razón, ¿sabes? Prim, ¿puedes esperar en la entrada de la panadería, por favor? Necesito hablar con Peeta en privado. Por favor." Digo.

Prim me da una mirada confundida, pero asiente. "Okay, esperare. ¡Adiós, Peeta!"

Se acerca para abrazarlo y después se va por la puerta.

Peeta suspira. "¿Esto va a ser de nuevo acerca de que me debes? Por favor, créeme, no me debes nada."

¿Cómo podía ser que una persona fuera tan testaruda? También suspiro.

"Si, Peeta. Lo hago. ¡Te lo debo! ¿No puedes entenderlo? Nos salvaste. Habríamos muerto si no fuera por ti." No sé porque es tan fácil hablar de ello ahora, pero lo es. Las palabras simplemente vienen a mí. "Y quiero pagártelo. No soy la clase de persona que puede dejar una deuda sin cumplir. Quiero hacer algo. No puedo pagarte con dinero, y no sé como podre hacerlo, pero tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer por ti. Sé que, no importa que sea, nunca será suficiente, pero… aunque sea quiero pensar que intente pagarte."

Peeta considera esto por un largo tiempo. Su expresión no revela nada mientras pasa sus dedos a través de sus rizos rubios. Después de un largo tiempo, dice:

"Ok, si realmente quieres pagarme eso, entonces llévame al bosque."

* * *

**For everyone who wants to see that cake, here's the link:**

.de/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl= %3Fp%3D1388&usg=_RRXllZ3kOxUl8iGicDyzAmypAeE=&h=500&w=362&sz=99&hl=de&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=qKb9oFq3pOGqUM:&tbnh=168&tbnw=122&ei=l6LOTrvyDoOcOvq7qbMK&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dzweist%25C3%25B6ckige%2Bhochzeitstorte%2Bmit%2Bschwan%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dde%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26hs%3DSrL%26rls%:de:official%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D856%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=192&vpy=300&dur=356&hovh=193&hovw=140&tx=125&ty=140&sig=107191979780325834262&page=1&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0

**You won't understand the language on this website, since it's German, but the only thing that matters is the cake, anyway. I posted this link cause I'm not too good with descriptions.**

**If you want to thank anyone for this chapter, thank Suzanne Collins for writing the Hunger Games, and Hans Zimmer, Lebohang Morake, Elton John and Tim Rice for composing and writing the music and lyrics to lion king. My brother was watching it and so I was listening to the music while I was writing. And, believe it or not, it kinda inspired me.**

**Sooooooo, what did you think? I really hope you liked it, I had so much work with it! But you see, the bakery scene is different from those three stories above, right?**  
**After writing this, I went back to these stories to check if there are similarities, but I at least didn't find any (besides the fact that they are in a bakery).**

**And what do you think will Katniss' answer be? There's only ONE way to tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

***Perdón por no traducir la ultima parte de la nota de autor, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y no es crucial para la historia.**


End file.
